7 Minutes in Heaven: The Black Butler Way!
by xXBloody.ApocalypseXx
Summary: Closet Chronicles with the Black Butler Bishies! Looks like Christmas Eve's brought more fun than ever...! SPECIAL CHAPTER UP!
1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:** After getting an enthusiastic response from my readers on the 7 Minutes in Heaven: Bleach Style fic, I decided to make one for Black Butler! This one shall also have a poll, which is on my profile page. Please vote! And reviews = love! + motivation!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler or the characters.

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:** SIX OPTIONS WHICH WEREN'T AVAILABLE PREVIOUSLY, HAVE BEEN ADDED **IN BOLD**

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth's Party<strong>

It was Christmas Eve, and you had gone shopping for presents to give to your family and friends. What with being a noble, you have to keep up with all family traditions and get them things which are sophisticated and showy rather than something beneficial. You were in a bad mood by the time you had finished shopping, and terribly wanted a break. And right when things are bad, you always assume they can get worse. And worse came to the worst when you saw a girl with blonde ringlets followed by another, taller, woman with brown hair. You could see the latter's face clearly through the crowd.

"That's Paula…so the blonde must be…"

You were very pissed off over your friend, Elizabeth Middleford, for dragging you into a sick torture of a party, cuz, let's just admit it, you were horrible when it came to socializing. Anyways, your spirits were lifted when your friend said that there are gonna be hot guys.

You dressed as you wished and you met Elizabeth in the carriage. You went off to the Phantomhive Manor, where the party was being held.

When you entered, you saw that there _were_ a large number of hot guys.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Lizzy, who stood on a table and announced: "Let's get some fun into this pary! We will be playing...7 Minutes in Heaven!"

There were many cheers and groans, but Lizzy INSISTED that everyonehas to play, so there you go.

She collected something from all the men and stuffed it into one of Ciel's large top hats (much to the latter's annoyance) and thrust it under your nose.

"You pick first, (Y/n)!"

You rummaged through the hat to find something interesting. After a lot of time, you picked out:

A puppet

A green sword

A tree-clipper

A Sebastian plushie

A dynamite

A rosary string with a cross charm

A red ruby tie-pin

A butterfly

A black rose

A few doggy biscuits

A gold chain

A curry-spice packet

A packet of Opium

**A small notebook with a navy blue cover**

**A scarlet rose**

**A violet sketch pencil**

**A cricket ball**

**A black eyeliner**

**A Weston College badge**

* * *

><p>AN: Use the scroll to pick! The object you picked not being on the navigator is because i haven' published it as yet. You can vote for upto three characters in my poll, and everytime I receive sufficient votes, I shall put up a new chapter! The poll holds the list of the characters and not the objects, mind you! So you'll know exactly who you're asking for!

**Important Author's Note: **

**I'm gonna pull back and relax after this!**

**Nah, I don't have time to relax. But there's a high chance it'll take time for me to update any of my stories due to my workload.**

**I promise to update multiple chapters for each and every story once I return.**

So whatcha think? You guys got a hell lotta time to review, so the more reviews I get, the harder I'll work on updating sooner!

Rosalind: REVIEWS = LOVE!

Sebastian: And it also helps my mistress work faster.

Rosalind: Yeah, of course it does!

Sebastian: So, kind readers, instead of simply following and/or favouriting, please leave atleast a few words for my mistress to feel motivated!

Rosalind: SEBASTIAN's asking you!


	2. A Black Rose

**A Black Rose**

**You got: _Sebastian Michaelis_!**

You reached into the hat and pulled out a beautiful, blooming black rose. You showed it to the onlookers, and the black-haired, red-eyed super-smexy butler got up and walked up to you, extending a palm for you to take. You quickly placed your cold hand into his white-gloved one and were practically bursting with joy when you walked into the closet with Sebastian. When you entered, the door was bolted behind you, and now you didn't know what to do. Sebastian was gorgeous, but he was decent. He would never do something like this. But then again, looks could be deceiving. "My Lady, I hope you do not find this awkward." Sebastian said, and you could not tell whether he was genuinely concerned about offending nobility or was simply being patronizing. The latter seemed more plausible. "Oh, no! Not at all. I'm not one of those uptight nobles. Even though you are a butler, you're still human, and I don't mind being with you, or find it unacceptable." As soon as you'd finished your 'nice' speech, you found yourself pinned against the closet's wooden wall, with the black butler's lean yet strong body pressed against yours. He stooped his head slightly to your level from his over-bearing height, and you could feel your legs turning to jelly. "Define 'unacceptable'," was all he said before pressing his lips against yours with a feral force you thought would be unnatural coming from a butler with such decent manners. But you didn't get it: why was he kissing you? There couldn't be any reason behind it! Whenever Ciel came over to your mansion regarding business matters, he never even noticed you! Your thoughts were interrupted and your eyes widened when you felt cold fingers against your neck. When did he take off his gloves anyways? He continued kissing you, and you were nearly out of breathe, when he broke apart from you. "…Sebastian…what's the meaning of this?" you gasped, when he shrugged off his jacket. "We're both _human_, right, milady?" he smirked, stressing the 'human'. But why, you had no clue. "Well…" he looked down at you with glowing pink irises as you backed up into the wall in horror. His fingers entangled themselves into your hair as he pulled your face up into another breathtaking kiss. His tongue didn't even ask for entrance; it just broke past your lips and entered, scanning the deepest recesses of your mouth hungrily. You couldn't even move your tongue in sync; forget about keeping up with him. Your fingers travelled into his silky black tresses, grasping them as he ran his cold fingers up your neck and entangling them into your hair to tilt your head back. He broke apart suddenly, just to say, "…humans also share the same desires, don't they?" You couldn't find words…before a smirk spread across your features. "I knew there was something wrong with you…Mr. One Hell of a Butler. You were too perfect and sinister to be a mundane butler…" Sebastian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around your hips, grinding himself against you. "I like your response…" he said, before he dived down to your neck, instantly finding that spot that made your toes curl and a huge moan escaped your lips. Biting and sucking at that spot, you were sure he was leaving a huge hickey. The more you tried to suppress your moans, the louder the next one came out, causing Sebastian to chuckle devilishly. He fiddled with the strings of your dress until you felt the cold wall of the closet touch your bare skin. You hoisted your leg over his waist as you tried to take his shirt off. You undid the buttons and ran your palms down his smooth, carved chest and stomach. "Like what you feel?" Sebastian questioned mockingly, chuckling into your neck, his breathe on your sensitive skin sending shivers down your spine. "Very much…yes…" you breathed as his hands worked up your bare back. His fingers kept up the ministrations till the front of you dress fell apart. He smiled devilishly at the sight before him, and you blushed slightly. He was about to kiss you again, but then, he suddenly stiffened up. "You know, as much as I hate to stop, we must wait for a while…"

Elizabeth pulled the door open, yelling, "Sebastian! Your time's up!" just to find the closet at a significant lack of both Sebastian and you. Ciel rushed up to her, to see the empty closet with a black corset and dress top lying atop a white shirt and black velvet coat.

"Where'd they go?!" Elizabeth gasped. Madame Red and Lau rushed up. "Ooh…it must be Sebastian's amazing magic tricks again!" said Madame Red. Lau nodded, as Viscount Druitt applauded from afar, before swooning.

Ciel shook his head before walking away. "Sebastian, you whore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: i hope I made up for the wait! Review and let me know! Good or bad? love~!


	3. A Rosary String with a Cross Charm

**Author's Note:** Two updates in one day~! YAAAY! Leave PLENTy of reviews and get faster updates!

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Rosary string with a cross charm<span>**

**You got: ****_Ash Landers_****!**

You scrounged around inside the hat, trying to grab an object your fingers found fanciful. When your fingers felt round objects and a jagged edge, you tightened your grip and pulled them out to find a beautiful rosary string with cross charm on it. You held it above your head to show it to the gathered people. The white-haired, lavender eyed Queen's butler stood up and walked up to you, bowing elegantly, before extending an arm for you to take. You blushed; you always thought Ash was so damn hot. The closet door was closed behind the two of you almost immediately after you entered. Oh boy. You were clueless about what to do. Your thoughts were interrupted when Ash called out to you. He had a lyrical voice. "Why hello, Miss _" he said, smiling at you. "I believe we have met before, though I would not expect a beautiful noblewoman to remember a mere butler such as myself." You blushed. "No! Not at all!...I mean, of course I remember you!" You quickly blurted out, as Ash's smile grew pleasanter by the minute. "You're Her Majesty's butler, Ash Landers." "I'm honoured that you remember my name so well…Miss _. You seem to be a very nice person, not one of those nobles who disregard our existence altogether, You looked down at your feet, confused on how to reply. "Miss _" he called, as you turned, your eyes finally adjusting to the darkness to see him sitting on the closet floor. "then, would you please come and sit by my side?" You blushed slightly, before complying and going down on your knees beside him. "In that lovely white dress of yours, you are an image of purity…" he said, eyes dreamily gazing at your own, as you looked away, embarrassed. He put a hand under your chin, and before you knew it, your eyes had fluttered closed and a pair of warm, soft lips had met yours in a chaste kiss.

And then, all of a sudden, something began to change. Ash's smile turned sinister; almost a smirk. "You have never sinned…" he gasped. "It is almost as if I must embrace this purity as my own…for mine has been disregarded." You didn't understand the cryptic meaning of his words, until you found yourself sprawled on the floor, his lips attacking your hungrily. Something inside Ash, which preached the virtues of purity, seemed to have broken. "You see, I'm a fallen angel…" he said. What? You were very confused by now. His hands held your face close to his so that your noses were almost touching. His lavender eyes sparkled magnificently as he pulled off his cravat. He dived down to your exposed neck, placing kisses all over its edge, eventually moving down your collarbone. Your fingers slid up into his hair, playing with the soft, puffy strands. His fingers meanwhile fiddled with the bow of your skirt, making quick work of it, and soon, your skirt had come off. "Fallen…angel…?" You got out between gasps. "Indeed…" he replied, once again capturing your lips into a sweet kiss.

You tried to shrug off his jacket, and after a lot of struggle, you managed it. Ash chuckled as he licked at your soft spot, nipping at it. You tried to hold back the moans, but eventually, all your attempts began to fail as his hands ran up and down your smooth legs. His gloves were now off, and the feeling of his skin on yours seemed to burn like sin; quite a contradiction to his preaches of purity.

He suddenly paused his ministrations. "we need to shift our location, I presume." And before you realized that he was talking about Elizabeth and Madame Red approaching the closet, your mind was blown by the brilliant white wings that sprouted out from his back and surrounded the two of you.

When Madame Red and Elizabeth pulled open the door eagerly to try and see the spicy scene inside, they were disappointed. Ciel growled under his breathe when Elizabeth whined about the absence of both you and Ash. Sebastian simply snarled at the white feathers on the closet floor. "I'm out of the game. I'm not going into that closet." The black butler said, before vanishing into the crowd.

Claude approached the closet and examined the feathers. "I hate to admit it, but for once, I share his sentiments."

Ciel couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope Ash was in character...I don't like Ash because of the whole hermaphrodite thing, but then again, I like him in a way too...-_- confused


	4. A Green Sword

**Author's Note:** I humbly apologize to all my readers, followers, and reviewers (I love you all for sticking with my story despite the lousily slow updates) as I have been so slow in bringing this out. Reviewers had requested this, and it was pretty popular in the poll too, so here it is. I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to bring out the next chapter ASAP. Those of you interested may check out my other 7 Minutes In HEaven series: Bleach style! which is longer than this (9 characters out now).

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Green Sword<span>**

**You got:****_ Claude Faustus!_**

"How the _hell_ did that even fit in there?" You said out loud, as you pulled out a huge-ass green sword from the hat. Ciel shrugged. "Don't ask." You smirked and waved it about, then handed it to Lizzy. "So, Lizzy, who's making out with me?" Lizzy chuckled. "Claude? Isn't that yours?!" Alois exclaimed, popping out of nowhere all of a sudden. Lizzy handed Laevateinn to Hannah as she ran to drag Claude out of the crowd. You remained calm on the outside, but inside, you were tearing yourself apart. _Score_, you thought, _I wanted any one of the black butlers anyways…_You stepped inside before Claude, as Alois joyfully said, "Have a good time!", winked and bolted the door. Once you two were drenched in darkness, you decided to make small talk. "So…Claude…what up?" you asked. Since you got no reply, you frowned. "Hey, I'm talking to you, butler-boy!" In the darkness, his golden eyes picked you out. You grinned. "So, Claude-y…or should I call you Cloudy…" you pondered out aloud. "Yeee…Cloudy's good enough." He kept staring at you. "Still not saying anything? What a shame…" you groaned. "And here I thought I'd go slow and merciful on you…" Without any further ado, you rushed into him, knocking him to the wall of the closet with a loud thunk. You could hear cat calls from outside. You went up on your toes and sealed your lips to his. Claude remained motionless. Seriously? _You're getting kissed here! Do something, ya stick! _You screamed in your head. You pressed your body closer to him, pressing your lips even more roughly against his ones. You heard the smallest, most inaudible groan in the world as he finally responded to your body crushing into his own. You pulled your lips away. "Ready to say something, Cloudy?" His eyes narrowed in the slightest. You chuckled, bringing your lips into contact with his once more in a searing kiss. You ran your tongue along his lower lip. No reaction. You forced through his lips. No resistance. You scanned the entirety of his mouth. No nothing. You undid the buttons of his tailcoat as you continued to kiss him. The shirt buttons soon followed, leaving his chest partially exposed to your touch. _Still nothing?_ You thought. _But there's one last ace up my sleeve._ You fiddled with the buckle on his belt, pulling it out in one fell swoop. He looked down at your fingers, as you smirked at him. You grabbed his lower face with two fingers and thumb, and brought it to face you. "What's wrong, Claude?" And with that, you opened the button to his pants.

Before you knew what was going on, your found yourself shoved against the wall opposite to the one you'd pushed claude against with another loud _thunk_.. Cue catcalls from outside. Clasping your wrists behind your back in one gloved palm, Claude was breathing down on your neck. "Are you trying my patience, (y/n)?" You chuckled. "Of course, I am." You replied calmly. You turned angled your head to look behind your shoulder, at Claude's handsome face, and winked. Claude continued to look at you with slightly narrowed golden eyes, when you ran your leg up the inside of his leg, all the way up his inner thigh. It ran up and up, and that was it. It came to a point where you threw him off the edge. And before long, you found yourself sprawled on the ground. An almost demonic fury had overcome the butler as he bit that certain point in your neck which made you moan loudly. "Tch." Claude looked at you, straightening his glasses with the hand that wasn't supporting him above you. "You're too loud." You smirked as he continued to nibble at that point, creating a fairly visible hickey. He undid the front of your dress, clearly displeased at being the only one exposed so far. His hand caressed your chest, and went down to the sides as he leaned in and kissed you roughly. He was about to pull back when you grasped his hair and pushed your lips against him even harder. You grabbed either side of his waist between your knees and flipped over so that he was beneath you. Your tongues fought a battle of dominance. You heard a loud moan from yourself, and a short, almost inaudible groan from Claude. He now mimicked your trick, flipping you two over till you were lying beneath him on your back (_how big is this closet anyways?_).

When Alois and Lizzy yelled "times up" in unison, Claude looked at you. "Perfect butler, do something!" you feigned agony. "We're not done with this fight yet!"

When Grell threw open the large doors, all that remained in the closet was a discarded tailcoat. "Will these people quit doing that?" Ciel grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, whatcha think? R&R! 3


	5. A Tree-clipper

Author's Note; This happened to be a very popular choice in the poll that I held for this fic. So here it is. Especially updated so fast for Trina-chan 9Confessions-of-an-Animaholic) and Abby. I love my reviewers and readers, so please hang on and don't panic! Cause i will update this whenever possible. I mean, 42 reviews on 4 chapters?! You have got to be kidding me.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** for those of you who took my poll, you probably noticed that Ciel and Alois were not part of the options. But due to the demand for Ciel, I may be doing one for him as a special chapter somewhere after two more or three more chpaters, 'kay?

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Tree-clipper<strong>

**You got: _William T. Spears!_**

You were severely disgruntled when this freaking long tree-clipper came out of the goddamned hat. "Okay, this hat has got some issues, or this doesn't make any sense," you told Grell, who was pirouetting besides you like a loony. "Does it have to make sense?" He asked. "…" you stared. "See? We don't get paid to make sense." He concluded. Disgruntled again, you turned to Elizabeth. "Yeah, throw the tree-clipper guy this way." It seemed as if Lizzy took you literally when she flung William T. Spears out of nowhere into the closet. "The guy's a reaper…how can a human girl throw him around like that?" you whispered to Grell, who shrugged merrily. "Fine, then," you sighed. "Screw logic."

You entered the closet, and cue the loud bolting of the closet door and yells of "Keep it rated T" from Grell from outside. "This is just meaningless overtime," William said to no one in particular. _Oh really_, you thought. "Will, do you hate overtimes like these? You're hating the time you spend here?" you asked innocently, walking up to him and fiddling with his tie. You heard a slight "hmm". "I'll take that for a yes…" you looked up at him. "Let's change that, shall we?" And with that, you grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. At first, he started resisting you, but your pull was too strong. Well, this was shinigami versus shinigami, so the battle was fair and square. When you began to deepen the kiss by trying to pry through his lips, Will managed to push you off. "(Y/n), learn to behave with your seniors," he said, in a rough tone. "I do behave, Willy!" you cried out, eyes swimming with crocodile tears. Will sighed, eyes closing in disapproval of the stupid pet-name. "It's just that we juniors find it hard to control ourselves with hot seniors…" William glared at you. "Aww, come on, Will! You're seriously turning me down?" you yelled. He glared at you. "So it's true, then…" you looked down at the floor. "What's true?" he asked in a dangerous voice. "What they all say about you…" Will looked pissed. "Says what about me?" You looked up at him with mourning eyes, but inside, you were tearing yourself up; this was just too funny. "You really do prefer Grell…" you voiced, sadly. Before you knew what was happening, you were on the floor, desperately staring into jade eyes which were narrowed down in fury. "_I am not gay!_" Will snarled through gritted teeth. You giggled. "Always works."

To say you were shocked when Will kissed you would be an understatement. Your eyes grew to the size of saucers when he fought you down with his lips, and to plates, when he forced his tongue past your lips. To think that guy with the stick up his ass would have this in him…it turned you on. You started to undo the buttons of his jacket as he started to kiss down the front of your neck, reaching your Adam's apple. He nibbled on it, making you emit a low moan/chuckle hybrid. Soon, the buttons of your coat were also coming off one-by-one, and soon, the two black coats were flung carelessly as the both of you rolled over so that Will was beneath you. You slid down his body and started unbuttoning his shirt from the stomach, pressing kisses here and there on his muscled but slender torso. You could hear slight groans of pleasure from William as he flipped you two over. He started to undo your shirt the right way down, placing kisses down from your throat to your collarbone and finally at your cleavage as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

You were about to get up to undo his pants when Lizzy and Grell yelled "Time's up!' You grabbed William's face and simply stated. "You know, I always thought you had a stick up your ass." William growled. "So I have to prove you wrong again?" You nodded, mischief in your eyes and smirk.

They wrestled the closet door open with the help of Ronald Knoxx. "But all that's here are these coats!" Ronald said, showing off two coats, one in each hand, to the crowd as Ciel walked forward with Sebastian and Claude flanking him.

"Guess we still can't use that closet." Sebastian stated sadly, as Claude nodded once and remained impassive.

"That's it. I'm out of this nonsense." Ciel grumbled, sick and tired of people vanishing into thin air.

* * *

><p>AN: Looking forwards to knowing what you all think! R&R! *hands out cookies and kuro plushies*


	6. A few Doggy Biscuits

**Author's Note:** Especially for mah friend,** Miku-Chan618, **who gave me lots of positive feedback on this fic! Thanks, man!

I'd like to take this chance to warmly thank all my reviewers for their feedback. I'm glad you all like it.

Especially you readers who review on every chapter. **Trina-chan**, I hope you're happy! (I know I'm late...don't kill me! *hides behind Sebby*) And a special thanks to **ForeverLovingNeverland**, **aliceelric7,** **Wolf** and **GeetiAra** for so much of positive feedback *hands cookies and plushies* XD

_(Speaking of which, Geeti, where the hell are you?! You've been very off-contact lately...o.o you okay, hun?)_

**Abby**, thank you for your feedback. So sorry for all the delay. Next chapter will be for the "Small Notebook with Navy Blue Cover". Though I'd like to know...who're you expecting? I don't believe you've mentioned him in the reviews. 0.0

And, to all my lovely wonderful readers, followers, etc. You guys are the best! *hands out cookies* Thanks for sticking with this lazy bum and the story with the lousy update rate. I hope you will continue to read this fic. Thanks for your continued support.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A few Doggy Biscuits<strong>

**You got: _Undertaker!_**

You felt around the hat for a good five minutes before it landed on crumbs. What the hell, you thought, as you pulled out the source of the crumbs. "Dog biscuits?" You stuck out your tongue in disgust. Lizzy bounded forward and, instead of grabbing the biscuit, she held your arm and made you thrust it upward to let the crowd get a better view. "Doggy biscuit! Who put in the doggy biscuits?" she yelled. "TeeHee~!" A swirl of silver hair and black robes stepped out of the crowd and grabbed your flowing sleeves between long, black-nailed fingers. "The doggy biscuits would be mine~! I thought of putting in salt at first, but figured that would be too hard to pull out…And second was a human heart…but I don't think the lovely lady here would be too pleased to pull that out~" he giggled and ran one fine nail along your cheek. Severely shaken, you stepped inside the closet and watched as he followed you in and you two were plunged into darkness.

"So, my dear…" Undertaker said, sitting down on the closet floor and crossing his legs, one atop the other. "Give me the best thing ever~" Thoroughly confused, you asked, "And what might that be?" "The best of laughs~!" he chuckled. Heh…he wants me to tell him a joke? You wondered. You were kind of glad that it was so dark; you wouldn't want him to see your absolutely worst 'WTF' face. "Do give it a go, at least…" Undertaker said, feigning thoughtfulness. His giggle/chuckle gave you the creeps. _God, you hate me, don't you? Why am I stuck with this freak?_

"Okay, then.." you managed trough gritted teeth. "Let's see…do you like bar jokes?" you asked. "Hmm?" Undertaker looked at you with curiosity in his eyes. "Bars? You mean places for people to drink?" "Yeah. So…what did the bartender say when B minor entered the bar and asked for a drink?" Undertaker stared at you with a shit-eating grin, not making a single sound. "Sorry, but we don't serve minors." You finished. "…hmm," Undertaker's grin faltered slightly. "Not the funniest I've heard. But at least now, I know what to get you for your birthday…" "What?" "An empty box." "Why?" you had a feeling he was screwing around with your head. "To symbolize the humour that lies within you~!" Undertaker cracked himself up. You felt a tick mark form on your forehead. "That's it! I can't make jokes, okay?!" you yelled, frustrated. "Then let's go for the second best thing to laughter~!" he giggled. You did not like the sound of that one bit…And before long, he was tickling you! "What the…" you spluttered, tears flowing down your cheeks because of the furious tickling. You couldn't even manage any more words, but the killing blow was when you felt cold lips on your warm ones, and your eyes shot open through the tickling. With one glimpse at the clear jade eyes, you fell under his spell. You didn't even notice that he'd stopped tickling you. As he withdrew, hair held back by one of those long-nailed hands, you could finally see his entire face. What remained on his face was the ghost of his silly grin, which had now turned into a broad smile, but it wasn't funny or silly anymore. He was gorgeous! You stared until he broke the ice. "Surprise!" he giggled in a silly manner. "I knew you liked surprises!" Without further ado, you had tackled him to the floor. "Oh, yes~! I love surprises!" Undertaker laughed quite loudly before you pushed your lips against his in a searing kiss. He didn't seem to be one of those men who would flip you over to show dominance. He lay there and let you carry on with your ministrations. Soon enough, you had thrown that gray shawl he wore aside, and he'd undid all the strings holding up the top of your dress. You bit down in whatever region you had access to at his neck (despite the high collar he wore) and left some pretty nasty hickeys (you ignored every creepy giggle he let out every time he felt a good one). He nibbled on your neck, his long nails daintily tracing random swirly patterns on your exposed back while his other hand was busy memorizing the curves of your side. He'd started nipping along your neck as you fiddled with his coat, when Madame Red yelled "Time's Up!" from outside.

"Let's make a joke out of this~!" you suggested. Undertaker giggled. "That's my girl…TeeHee!"

No points for guessing why Ciel smashed a nearby vase with his cane.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Hope you likez it! Am I the only one ROFLing on the last line?! Ciel's so dAWW...! R&R!


	7. A Small Notebook with Navy Blue Cover

**Author's Note:** *smashes head repeatedly against the wall until head turns to mush* *5000 tons block dropped on authoress*

_**SPLAT.**_

***POOF OF SMOKE AND SWIRL OF FIRE***

**Asmodeus: Hello, readers of this fanfiction. Your authoress got the death she deserves for keeping you all waiting. She shall be sent to hell. As for now, she left this "author's note" in her will.**

***clears throat*** "Especially for Abby. I'm so sorry for the looong wait. I'll try to update faster from now on *killed* Anyways, this promotes the latest manga arc, since I find very few stories on the characters from the latest arc. I liked them a lot, so..yeah."

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Small Notebook With Navy Blue Cover<strong>

**You got: _Lawrence Bluer!_**

You caught a smooth paperback between two fingers and pulled it out of the hat to show it to the crowd of onlookers. Lizzy skipped up to you cheerfully. "Oh, the notebook!" she hollered, ever-enthusiastic. "Who put in the notebook?!" You and Lizzy watched (you with quite a fair share of amusement) as Edgar Redmond and Herman Greenhill pulled a reluctant Lawrence Bluer out of the crowd and brought him to the closet.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be doing this-" Poor Lawrence started, just to notice that no one was even distantly interested in hearing him out. Redmond and Greenhill bundled him up into the closet. Redmond led you into the closet and Gregory Violet (who had appeared so suddenly beside the closet, it almost seemed like he'd materialized from thin air) calmly slid the door lock closed.

As soon as you had entered, the door blackened out the closet and you heard the lock slide back into place. "Hey, Bluer?" You called out as soon as you realized you couldn't see shit. "You'd better not be on the floor, 'cause stepping on you while being in a skirt would not be quite a treat…" As if taking your warning seriously, you heard the rustle of fabric and the tap of a shoe as he stood up, dusting himself. You stretched out your arms in front of you, flailing them through mid-air. "Where are you-?" "Hey, hey watch it, you'll knock off-" A small sound of a steel object dropping grabbed your attention. "-my glasses…" Bluer finished, in an aghast tone. Silence reigned for about five seconds. "I'm sorry, Lawrence." You said. "It's okay." He said softly, as you heard another rustle of fabric. He'd probably crouched down to retrieve his sight aid. "Here, let me help," you said, squatting down and rummaging about the floor. Soon, you touched something…something soft. "Umm…" Bluer seemed confounded. You loved guys who were so shaky and nervous. It was kinda cute, how his hand was trembling as your fingers curled around his.

Without a warning, you grabbed his face between your hands and met his lips with yours. For a moment, you could feel his jaw tighten. You caressed his cheek gently with your fingers, until you felt him sink into the pleasure, and loosen up. You took this opportunity to thrust your tongue into his mouth. You saw his eyes widen, but when you met his blue eyes with your own irises, he shied away, shutting them tightly. Not breaking the kiss, you lowered your hands and grabbed his arms, pulling them around your waist comfortably, drawing him closer into yourself. He was sitting tightly, clearly a beginner. You liked it (fresh meat, that is). You chuckled to yourself, and you could feel him loosen up again. When you finally pulled away, he took in a mouthful of air. "Wow…you were that suffocated?" you asked. Bluer looked away, blushing slightly, you noticed. As he turned away, you draped your arms around him from behind, grinding yourself to his back. You glanced over his shoulder to see his face, blush darkening. You ran you fingers over his coat buttons undoing them with one hand while the other slipped through the gap you were creating. He doesn't put up any resistance, you though, amused.

Just then, the door was opened and bright light filtered in. Edgar Redmond started laughing and one of Bluer's older sisters trotted up to the scene, looked at you and said, "Well, he got his first kiss. About time," She added, grinning.  
>Ciel finally calmed down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Asmodeus:** Do let the dead authoress know how she did by reviewing. Or *cough,better,cough* don't, and let her suffer. Muuhhaaahahhhahhaaaaaa!


	8. Special Chapter: the HAT

**Author's Note:** Yaay! Another update within the week...I guess...in a way; it's within 10 days. ^_^; Okay, so this chap is kinda short because:

1) I'm seventeen. So I can't really picture a make-out between 12 year olds.

2) I've always found it very hard to pair Ciel with someone else, seeing as CielXElizabeth is one of the _very few_ canon pairings I ship.

Other than that, this chapter is specially put up as per the request of my wonderful reader&reviewer, **Confessions-of-an-Animaholic**. **Trina-chan!** I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span><strong>SPECIAL CHAPTER<strong>

**You refused to pick anything**

**You got: _Ciel Phantomhive!_**

"This is so dumb!" you exclaimed. Lizzy looked slightly frightened, but overall, disheartened. She was afraid you wouldn't play. "Look, after I saw some creep stuff dog biscuits in there, I'm not so enthusiastic to dunk my hand in that hat!" you exclaimed. "But…you have to pick _something_?" Lizzy wouldn't stop protesting. "Fine!" you said, mad. "I pick the hat! Whose hat is it, huh?" The colour seemed to drain from Lizzy's face when you said that. "Lizzy?" you asked. "Lizzy!" "Umm…it's…"

"It's mine." A voice said from the crowd. When the figure finally stepped out of the crowd in his heeled boots, you wanted to smack yourself. Ciel Phantomhive calmly stepped into the closet. "Lizzy, I'll be back. (Y/n) if you would…" He said, with a shockingly calm voice (as opposed to his fiancée's expression), as he motioned for you to enter. He slammed the door behind him.

When you were finally plunged into the darkness, you understood the full meaning of Lizzy and Ciel's behavior. You'd heard from quite a few people that Ciel was Elizabeth's fiancé. The idea of being in a closet with your 'friend's' fiancé didn't disturb you in the slightest. You didn't like Elizabeth anyways. Clearly Ciel was annoyed to have to be with her; personally you thought it unfair that he'd never got a chance to choose. You'd always thought of him as a cute guy – one who'd grow up to be a really handsome man. So yeah. Being in a closet with your 'friend's' fiancé was thrilling to you.

"Very mature, (y/n). Very mature." Ciel growled under his breath. He looked up at you. "Why can't you just play along for once, hmm? Why do you always have to have _something_ to say to _everything_?" You frowned at Ciel, even though you were pretty sure he couldn't see it in the darkness. "You just can't play along, can you? I swear-" The little lord found himself unable to speak any further, when his lips were captured by yours. They were soft and warm against your own, and you found that you could easily hold his hands and withdraw the cane. Moments later, it clattered to the floor as he pushed you against the closet wall, trying to resist. But you didn't give up. You held on to his wrists tightly, lips locked over his. When you finally broke off, it was because of need of air. Ciel pushed you away and looked at you from the corner of his eye, as he wiped his lips with his sleeve.

As you two stood frozen, about a foot apart, from each other, the door was pulled open by Lizzy. Apparently, she'd been itching to get her beloved Ciel out of the closet so bad, she'd not even let you have a full seven minutes. "Let's just keep this between ourselves, shall we?" Ciel whispered to you as he walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** R&R? Do let me know whatcha think! Up next will be Finny, requested by **ZombiesKisses** in a review.

If any of my wonderful readers have any requests for the pending objects/characters, do let me know in a review!


	9. A Butterfly

**Author's Note:** As promised, I've come up with updates relatively early with this fic...:D I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all my lovely readers&reviewers, as well as followers and favourite-ers...:D

Dedicated to** HappyOtaku74 **for reviewing and requesting this fic. I'm so glad you like this fic and hope you stick with it till the end!

To all my readers and reviewers and...you get the point...YOU MAY REQUEST CHARACTERS IN YOUR REVIEWS. Or send me a PM

Always feel free to PM me about any queries, criticism or feedback of any sort. I'll be glad to hear from you.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Butterfly<strong>

**You got: _Finnian!_**

You were rather excited when your turn came. "Pick something!" Lizzy exclaimed, shoving the hat under your nose. When you put your hand in, curiously digging through unknown objects of curious shapes and sizes, all of a sudden, a butterfly flew out of the hat and sat on a large woven flower on your gown. You kept really, still, trying to not scare the butterfly and make it fly away. But to no avail. It flew out of the window. "Aww…how cute!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Who put in the butterfly?" "I did!" A cheerful voice chirped out of the crowd. You could just see a hand, so he was probably someone short.

When Finnian came out of the crowd, you were very happy. Well, at least it isn't Sebastian or Claude…or Grell…which would make you run for your life. They were so tall and much older than you, not to mention scary. Finny was cute and really nice. He skipped up to you, blushing slightly, and you followed him into the closet.

Once the door was closed, Finny turned to you. "Miss (Y/n), that flower on your dress is so beautiful!" He pointed to your right shoulder, where the large flower the butterfly had sat on had been sewn to your sleeve. "Oh, you like it?" you asked him. In the darkness you couldn't see him nod, but you could make out a "uh-huh!" sound. You took a step towards the sound. "Finny, where are you? I can't see you!" Finny laughed. "Heh, you have to find me, then!" he giggled. "C'mon, (y/n), catch me!" You heard his footsteps speed up as he shuffled from one point in the closet to another. Really, how hard could it be to find him in a closet so small? You mentally smacked yourself for your previous comment. After about five seconds of groping the dark like a blind person, you felt you'd nearly caught something. You turned around quickly, and before you could finish saying "Gotcha!", you were toppling to the ground. You landed on something soft.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss (y/n), I shouldn't have moved away so quickly! You're not hurt are you?" Finny said all this so quickly, the spaces were gone and it sounded like one big word. "No, Finny, I'm fine. It's not your fault, okay?" You could finally see him clearly; that cute, creamy face, the large green eyes boring into yours, glassy with concern. And before you knew what you were doing, you had his face in your hands, your lips covering his softly in a small, chaste kiss. The green eyes widened as yours fluttered closed. Finny couldn't register what was happening, since this was his first kiss, but soon enough, you found hi, trying to mimic your movements, He put his arms around you while your fingers snaked into his golden hair. You too, were inexperienced, so instead of trying to take things further, you withdrew and looked at his face. He simply blinked at you, innocently, as if asking you what to do next.

"Time's up, you two!" you heard Grell yell from outside. "It's my turn now! Come on, Sebby! Give me some sugar!"

"Please refrain from making such tasteless comments," you both giggled when you heard Sebastian reply to grell with a disgusted voice.

"I guess we should step out…" you said, as Finny got up and helped you to your feet. "Umm, can I ask you something, (y/n)?" Finny said. "What is it, Finny?" you looked at him, curious, because he was fidgeting over whatever he wanted to say. "Umm….since you, uhh…ki-kissed…me…" he couldn't even look you in the eye. "Do-does that…m-make you my g-girl-umm…" You giggled, blushing. "If you want, them I'll be your girlfriend!" You could see Finny look up and smile.

"Yaay!" he cheered, hugging you. That's when Grell yanked the door open. You two looked out to see Grell, Lizzy, Ciel and Sebastian staring at you, and quickly jumped away from each other."Clearly we've wasted the past seven minutes!" Grell said haughtily. "These children can't use the closet as well as we adults can, right Sebb-"

He never got to complete that sentence as Sebastian punched his head and knocked him out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was also challenging to write...So, whatcha think? :D R&R!


End file.
